It is known from International Patent Application WO 2009/127 191 A1 that the cage can have associated therewith an inner cage in the form of a full ring and an outer supporting cage in the form of a full ring, which together are configured and adapted to guide and support the rolling elements. These ring-shaped cages are secured to each other.